Jealousy is a good color on you
by phayte1978
Summary: It was no secret that Bakugou was the jealous type- hell the entire class knew and saw this. The only ones who didn't know were Midoriya and Bakugou.


**This piece is for the Baku Deku Flower Exchange!**

**This piece is for tabbizx!**

**Flower - Lily of the Valley**

**It was no secret that Bakugou was the jealous type- hell the entire class knew and saw this. The only ones who didn't know were Midoriya and Bakugou.**

**Notes:**

**Lily of the valley (Convallaria majalis) is a fragrant flowering plant used in religious ceremonies, world celebrations, perfumes and in gardens. Also known as the May lily, it means "return to happiness" and most often symbolizes chastity, purity, happiness, luck and humility. Its meaning and symbolism are represented in Christian lore and folklore, on May Day, weddings and birthdays, and in various celebrations throughout the world.**

**If you squint... you'll see the flower. I went brain dead and kinda missed out on the meaning! ((oops))**

It was no secret that Bakugou was the jealous type- hell the entire class knew and saw this. The only ones who didn't know were Midoriya and Bakugou.

Classes were over for the day and everyone was off doing their own things. Midoriya knew Bakugou usually went to the gym at this time with Kirishima and decided to start his homework early. Finding Uraraka, they cozied up in a corner going over the day's assignments.

Sitting back, Midoriya let Uraraka ramble on over some drama between the girls and something about a laundry mix up. She giggled and carried on as Midoriya laughed at it all. It was all innocent- at least to anyone who looked in on them- that was until Bakugou entered the common room.

"Oi! Floaty freak!" Bakugou growled, stomping over towards them, sweat dripping off his body as he had just left the gym. "Hands off my Deku!"

"Oh hi, Kacchan!" Midoriya chirped, jumping up and rushing to hug Bakugou- not caring he was all sweaty.

"Oh, Bakugou," Uraraka sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'll blast you into infinity!" Bakugou growled.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelped, grabbing his wrist and leading him out the common room.

"I don't like the way she looks at you," Bakugou growled.

"Come on, I'll help you shower!" Midoriya said, winking up at Bakugou- making him forget why he was mad.

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Bakugou yelled, dragging Midoriya behind him.

Uraraka just shook her head, gathering their homework that was left behind.

* * *

"Hey, wanna see me piss off Bakugou?" Kirishima asked.

"Like that is hard to do!" Kaminari laughed.

"Stop teasing him!" Ashido hissed.

"What did you have in mind?" Kaminari asked, ignoring Ashido.

"Oh I want in on this!" Sero said, moving over to the group.

"You all are hopeless!" Ashido sighed.

Kirishima started explaining how he could piss off Bakugou and the guys all laughed and high fived. To them- it was all a perfect plan.

"Let's go out to the garden and see what is blooming!" Kaminari suggested.

"Perfect!" Sero and Kirishima exclaimed.

When they got back in, Ashido had separated herself from the pack of idiots. She decided painting her toenails a fluorescent pink was a better waste of time than pissing off Bakugou- who by the way, wasn't a challenge to piss off. She saw the guys come back in as Sero was using some tape of his to bundle a bunch of flowers.

"You boys are idiots!" she sighed.

"Oh you are just mad the flowers aint for you," Kaminari said, smiling then pulling a stem that was laced in small white flowers and handing to her. "But we would never forget you!"

Taking the flower, she sniffed the fragrance scent and laughed. "Still not gonna save your asses when you get exploded all over the common room."

"What are they doing now?" Jiro asked, jumping over the back of the couch, sitting next to Ashido.

"Pissing off Bakugou," Ashido said, resuming the painting of her toes.

"Like that is hard to do," Jiro laughed. "Just look at Midoriya and he flies off the handle."

"Yeah… I'm not sure what I liked more… them fighting or them together," Ashido said.

"Definitely them together!" Kirishima added in.

"Yeah but they are so gooey eyed for each other… it's sickening," Jiro grumbled.

"Well if you would accept my offer, we could be like that!" Kaminari said, making a kissy face to Jiro- only to have her place her hand over his face and push him away.

"Stop hitting on anything that walks!" Ashido squealed, throwing the flower he had just given her back at him.

"Women…" Kaminari grumbled.

"Hey! Here they come!" Kirishima said.

"You do it! His quirk can't hurt you!" Sero said, tossing the bundle of flowers at Kirishima.

"You are wasting pretty flowers," Ashido said.

"Are those from the garden?" Jiro asked.

"You know I planted those just so the outside would smell nice," Hagakure said.

"What are they?" Jiro asked.

"Lily of the Valley… they are fragrant and stand for happiness!" Hagakure chirped.

"Even better!" Kirishima said, moving over where Bakugou had just left Midoriya- leaving Midoriya all alone.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Kirishima called out, walking over where he was and thrusting the bunch of flowers at him. "I saw these outside and thought of no one better to give them too!"

"Oh how sweet!" Midoriya said, grinning ear to ear. "Thank you!"

"Figured you could put them in a vase and maybe think of me," Kirishima said, stepping in closer- causing Midoriya to back into the wall and clearly gulp.

"Kirishima…?" Midoriya whispered.

"So what do you say?" Kirishima asked, laying it all on overly thick- it was very apparent in the room to everyone watching that this was all an act- all but to Midoriya.

"Well um… you see… I mean… I'm flatter… but… Bakugou… well… Kirishima…" Midoriya was rattled and clearly flustered.

"This is too painful to watch!" Jiro groaned.

"Yeah… maybe this was wrong," Sero agreed.

"Hell nah! This is gold!" Kaminari giggled.

Then there was a loud explosion at Kirishima's back. Out of nowhere, Bakugou was there and quirking all over Kirishima. MIdoriya squealed and ducked away- Kirishima laughed and held his hands up in surrender. Bakugou kept screaming and quirking til Midoriya stepped in, wrapping his arms around his waist, calming him.

"Kacchan…" Midoriya whined.

"This no good shitty hair was hitting on you!" Bakugou growled, his hands sparking up again.

"Dude… was Kirishima even hurt?" Kaminari whispered to the group watching.

"Nope, but I think you owe him a new shirt," Hagakure said, "Oh no! My flowers!"

Sure enough, the flowers were charred on the flower, a small trail of smoke lifting into the air.

* * *

"Look–I hate to tell you, but you deserve the truth… . Your cooking almost killed me last night," Bakugou said, wrapping his arms around Midoriya outside the kitchen.

"But I followed the recipe just like Sato said!" Midoriya whined.

"Yeah well, from now on, leave the cooking to me, Deku," Bakugou said before leaning down and kissing Midoriya- not caring that anyone was around.

"Please leave all public displays of affection out of the common room!" Iida yelled, rushing over to separate the two.

Bakugou growled and held Midoriya tighter. Iida was not standing down as he glared at them.

"Fine… let's go to my room," Bakugou said, pulling Midoriya behind him.

"But I'm hungry," Midoriya whined.

"Right…" Bakugou said, turning to face Iida. "We are going to PDA all over the kitchen!"

"What else is new," Mineta grumbled, standing at the edge of the kitchen to watch.

"Come along you little pervert!" Jiro said, cramming her ear jack into his eye, pulling him behind her.

The rest of the class knew better than to go into the kitchen for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Midoriya was staring into his phone as it kept chiming at him. He was trying to figure out a good place for him and Bakugou to have dinner on Friday night and was texting Todoroki.

"Who is blowing up your phone?" Bakugou asked, moving behind Midoriya and peaking over his shoulder.

Locking his phone, Midoriya held it to his chest. "No one!"

"I can hear the damn thing going off!" Bakugou growled, "and I don't hide my phone from you!"

"All you have are pictures of All Might on your phone and text from me," Midoriya giggled, turning around and kissing him. "Should I be jealous?" he teased. At that, Midoriya's phone chimed again, making Bakugou growl. "Ignore it," Midoriya whispered against his lips.

But his phone kept going off. A sigh and Bakugou pushed him away, flopping back on his bed. Midoriya grabbed his phone and quickly read the messages Todoroki was sending him- recommending good soba places for dinner.

It made Midoriya wonder if Bakugou would enjoy that. He then texted back asking what other places where close by.

He also saw where Bakugou was texting him during all of this. Todoroki was replying again then a hand reached out, grabbing him and pulling him to Bakugou's side.

"You aren't answering my text!" Bakugou growled, kissing him.

"I was texting someone!" Midoriya giggled, "Plus, I'm right here!"

"Right here… ignoring me," Bakugou said, taking Midoriya's phone, setting it down and continuing to kiss him.

The chimes of his phone continued to go off. Midoriya was not expecting Todoroki to send him over twenty different places- including their rating and menus. The more they kissed- the more his phone went off.

"For fuck sake!" Bakugou yelled. "I'm gonna blow up your phone!"

"You did that two months ago," Midoriya reminded him. "And got pissed you had to buy me another!"

A growl and Bakugou was grabbing his phone. "Fucking Icyhot? You're texting Icyhot!"

"I was asking him something!" Midoriya confessed.

"You just want to text some wannabe pretty boy," Bakugou huffed.

"Oh, Kacchan," Midoriya sighed. "I was just trying to figure out where I could take you to dinner!"

"You could have just asked me," Bakugou grumbled.

"Are you pouting?"

"I never pout!

"I swear your bottom lip was poking out a bit!"

"I'll kill you!"

Midoriya silenced Bakugou with a kiss, all while still laughing. Sure, at times Bakugou's jealousy got a little out of hand, but it was kind of cute. Midoriya smiled and kissed Bakugou til he stopped pouting.

His phone chimed again and Bakugou growled, taking the phone and just turning it off. "No more of that damn noise!" he growled before flipping Midoriya on the bed, making him squeal and yelp out.

* * *

"Ok class," Aizawa said, "I will be pairing you up for today's lesson."

Bakugou turned around and glared at Midoriya. Smiling at him, Midoriya fluffed his hair.

"And no, Bakugou- you will not be paired with Midoriya," Aizawa stated.

"The hell not?!" Bakugou growled- the class giggling.

"I think lately you have had plenty of time with Midoriya, and he needs to learn, as well as you- to work with other classmates."

This only made Bakugou fume. Midoriya rested his hand on his shoulder and listened as they were all paired off.

The thing was- Aizawa didn't give a damn about their relationship. It was very widely known throughout the school those two were dating as Bakugou never let go of Midoriya. The issues was- they were both very strong students, and Aizawa liked to pair his stronger students with some of the weaker one.

So the afternoon was spent mixing up teams and seeing how quirks worked together. It always impressed their teacher how this class had grown and somehow found a way for each other to play off the other's quirk.

"Bakugou! Stop watching Midoriya! Don't make me move you to class 1-B for a week!" Aizawa threatened.

"Those two still going strong huh?" All Might asked, moving next to Aizawa.

"Never thought I'd see the day… or it to even last," Aizawa said.

"Better than them fighting," All Might stated.

"Sometimes I think this is worse," Aizawa said as he watched Midoriya blow a kiss to Bakugou. Shaking his head, he had to wonder if maybe separate classes would do them good.

"Don't even think about it," All Might said.

"Stop pretending you know what I'm thinking," Aizawa said before walking away.

* * *

Somehow Midoriya had managed a double date that night. Taking Bakugou to dinner and the movies. Uraraka and Iida joining them. Bakugou seemed on his best behavior and had to wonder what was up.

"Mr. Aizawa threaten to move him classes… for real this time!" Uraraka giggled.

Midoriya gasped, and looked over as they all walked to the restaurant. Bakugou was holding his hand, but he had noticed a slight change in him the last couple days. Even in class, Bakugou wasn't demanding his attention as much- not that Midoriya didn't mind it. He had only trailed Bakugou all through their childhood- wanting this attention. Squeezing Bakugou's hand, he smiled when he looked over at him.

"Why are you so damn happy?" Bakugou asked.

"Cause I'm with you!" Midoriya chirped.

"Damn Deku."

* * *

"Do you think someone should talk to Midoriya about Bakugou?" Uraraka asked, coming over to where Kaminari, Sero, Ashido and Jiro were sitting. Sure things had lightened up since Aizawa threaten to put Bakugou in Class 1-B, but as someone pointed out- Aizawa gave a lot of empty threats.

They all turned and saw where Bakugou was for once not with Midoriya, but instead was screaming at Kirishima over something- in which Kirishima was laughing.

"I don't think Midoriya minds it," Jiro said, "I think he liked the attention."

"But this attention is kinda-" Uraraka said before being cut off.

"-Wrong," Kaminari interrupted.

"How is it wrong if Midoriya doesn't mind it?" Jiro asked. "I haven't seen him complain or even yell at Bakugou for the way he acts."

"Not everyone is like you and Iida," Ashido pointed out to Uraraka.

"Yeah, you two almost trust each other to a fault!" Sero laughed.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with that!" Uraraka explained.

"Exactly," Jiro stated, "And who says what Midoriya and Bakugou have is wrong? It is just different."

"Well I just know I wouldn't put up with Iida if he was the jealous type!" Uraraka pouted, crossing her arms and flopping on the couch.

"Those two thrive on disasters!" Kaminari laughed.

They continued to chatter and argue over which type of relationship was better. Uraraka was still worried that Midoriya was in a toxic relationship due to how Bakugou hung off of him and was always dragging him away.

That was until Midoriya came into the room- seeing Bakugou and Kirishima talking and laughing. They all watched as Midoriya's face went serious and he stomped over to Bakugou- putting himself between the two.

Though Bakugou just put his hand over Midoriya's face, continuing his conversation with Kirishima. It was then Midoriya quirked and pulled Bakugou's hand from his face.

"You're not looking at me!" Midoriya whined.

"Fucking needy ass Deku," Bakugou said, kissing his forehead.

"Let's go take a walk," Midoriya chirped, taking Bakugou's hand, pulling him away from Kirishima. "I hear there are some pretty flowers blooming!"

"I don't want to see any stupid ass flowers!" Bakugou bitched, though he kept in step with Midoriya, heading outside- leaving Kirishima behind.

The group on the other side of the room all turned to Uraraka who was sitting there with her mouth open. She had only seen Bakugou be jealous- and never thought it would be Midoriya doing the same.

"Ok… maybe they are perfect for each other," Uraraka whispered.

They all started laughing and Kirishima joined the group- wondering what he just missed.


End file.
